Stupid Girls
by NaeNae1495
Summary: Bonnie thinks about her friends and how they changed. AU AH Songfic. Stupid Girls by Pink. Better Summary Inside.


**AN: This is an AU AH one-shot about Bonnie's feelings of Caroline and Elena. They were friends when they were little, but when they reached high school, Elena and Caroline went boy crazy and Bonnie didn't. She stuck to being the tomboy while Caroline and Elena went the girlie girl route. It's told in Bonnie's POV.**

I'm at the Grille for their Karaoke night when I see Elena and Caroline enter. They look so different. I can't believe these are the girls who used to be my best friends. We used to do everything together. As soon as we hit high school, it all changed. They started partying, being boy crazy, and worrying about how they weigh and how they look. I went a different route; I worried about school and more hanging out with guys than being with them. The real reason we aren't friends is because Elena and Caroline got jealous of my friendships with the guys; Jeremy, Matt, Stefan, and Damon. We hang out all the time playing football and other things.

As if reading my mind, the guys enter the Grille and I wave at them. They wave back and walk over to the table I'm at. I ignore the death glare Elena and Caroline are giving me.

"What's up, guys?" I say when they sit down. Jeremy and Damon take the seats beside me and the other two sit across from me.

"Nothing much, we just got finished with practice and Jeremy was already on his way here." Damon says and I nod. I look at Caroline and Elena and notice they aren't glaring at me, but Matt and Stefan respectively.

"Someone please enlighten me as to why my ex-best friends are glaring at Matt and Stefan so hard they could put holes in the back of your head." I say and they laugh. I don't find it funny and I cross my arms waiting for a reply.

"Ok, so maybe they gave them us their numbers and we didn't call them back." Stefan says and I cock my eyebrows

"How long?" I ask

"Two days." Matt says and I laugh

"It's been two days and they're mad because you haven't called. Sometimes I really wonder what happened to my best friends."

"I wonder the same thing." Jeremy says and we laugh but stop when we see then walking over

"God help me." I mutter then put a fake smile on my face.

"Hey guys….and Bonnie." Caroline says as she looks around the table

"Wow. Long time no talk. What brings you to my neck of the woods?" I joke

"Nothing, we just want to talk to Stefan and Matt." Elena says staring at Stefan and not even looking at me.

"Ok, well com'on Damon and Jeremy. I need a drink anyway." I say getting up and ignoring the pleas Matt and Stefan are sending me with their eyes. When we get to the bar, Damon, Jeremy, and I bust out laughing.

"Did you see their faces?" Jeremy says

"I know. I feel bad." I say, while ordering a coke.

"I don't. I told them not to take the number, but they didn't listen to me." Damon says

I look over at the table and cringe when I see Caroline flipping her hair and batting her eyelashes at Matt. I then see Elena leaning into Stefan pushing up her boobs and laughing out loud. What is wrong with her and Caroline? Why are they acting like…like stupid girls?

"That is it." I say and storm over to the dude handling karaoke night and tell him I want to sing a song. He nods and rights it down. I walk over to Jeremy and Damon and they raise their eyebrows at me.

"What was that?" Damon asks and Jeremy nods

"You'll see." I say and nod toward the stage where I see the guy at

"Next up, we have Bonnie Bennett!" He says and people politely clap. Damon and Jeremy look at me like I've grown two heads as do Caroline, Elena, Matt, and Stefan. I wink at both sides and walk on stage.

"This song is dedicated to a couple of friends of mine." I say and the music starts

_Stupid girl,  
stupid girls,  
stupid girls_

I sing and look out at the crowd, I see the guys with smiles on their faces because they know how much I love this song.  
_  
Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

_Go to Fred Segal, you'll find them there_  
_Laughing loud so all the little people stare_  
_Looking for a daddy to pay for the champagne_  
_(Drop a name)_  
_What happened to the dreams of a girl president_  
_She's dancing in the video next to 50 Cent_

I sing the last line while doing a lil booty shake making the guys howl.

_They travel in packs of two or three  
With their itsy bitsy doggies and their teeny-weeny tees  
Where, oh where, have the smart people gone?  
Oh where, oh where could they be?_

I sing, putting my finger to my mouth in a thinking motion.

_Maybe if I act like that,  
that guy will call me back  
Porno Paparazzi girl,  
I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

_Baby if I act like that,  
flipping my blond hair back_

I sing this part and flip my hair back

_Push up my bra like that,  
I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

I sing that and squeeze my boobs together getting a laugh from everyone in attendance.

_Disease's growing,_  
_it's epidemic_  
_I'm scared that there ain't a cure_  
_The world believes it and I'm going crazy_  
_I cannot take any more_

_I'm so glad that I'll never fit in  
That will never be me  
_  
I sing putting my hand on my heart._  
_

_Outcasts and girls with ambition  
That's what I wanna see_

I sing while pointing my fingers out to all the girls in attendance and I see some nod in agreement with me.

_(Come on)_  
_Disasters all around_  
_A world of despair_  
_Your only concern_  
_Will it mess up my hair_

I belt out the last part and hear a roar of applause.

_Maybe if I act like that,  
that guy will call me back  
Porno Paparazzi girl,  
I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

_Baby if I act like that,  
flipping my blonde hair back  
Push up my bra like that,  
I don't wanna be a stupid girl _

_Do ya think?  
Do ya think?  
Do ya think?_

I say, tapping my head every time.

_Maybe if I act like that  
that guy will call me back  
Porno Paparazzi girl  
I don't wanna be a stupid girl  
Baby if I act like that  
flipping my blonde hair back _

I point at Caroline as I sing that

_Push up my bra like that  
I don't wanna be a stupid girl _

And point at Elena as I sing this part. They both have looks of pure embarrassment on their faces.

_Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back_  
_Push up my bra like that_  
_Stupid girl_  
_Stupid girl_  
_Stupid girl_

As I sing the last lines I dance around the stage. When the song finishes everyone is up clapping except for all the stupid girls (Elena and Caroline included) and the guys are and cheering. I walk off the stage to be engulfed in hugs by all the guys. They were eating it up.

"Wow, Bon." Stefan says

"Who knew you had it in you?" Damon says

"I did. She used to sing when we were little." Matt says and Jeremy nods his head.

I shake my head and look toward Caroline and Elena who look shocked and embarrassed. I walk over to them.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you guys, but I needed to prove a point. You guys don't have to dumb yourselves down for attention. You used to be so beautiful inside and out and smart. Now, you're not even though you try so hard to be. You end up looking stupid. I'm not being mean, just truthful. If you ever find my best friends, tell them to give me a call." I say and walk away.

I wave to the guys and walk out the Grille. I exit the door and stop and take a deep breath. I did all I could do. It's up to them if they care enough to change, they will. I go to walk home when the door opens and Jeremy comes out and I smile at him.

"You did great." He said, taking my hands.

"Thanks. I just wanted them to know they don't have to act like that." I say and look up to him.

"I know and you did a good thing. I also know you miss them." He says and steps closer to me.

"I do, and hopefully I'll get them back." I say and he pulls me close and wraps his arms around me.

"You know, I like ambitious girls." Jeremy says and looks down at me

"I know. It's a good thing you have one." I grin at him

"It is." Jeremy says and kisses me.

Just because I'm not boy crazy doesn't mean I can't have a boyfriend. I'm just proof guys don't like stupid girls.

* * *

I know. I just couldn't help adding the Beremy. :P Whatever sue me. Hope you enjoyed the story. Review please


End file.
